Way to protect the loved ones
by eujane
Summary: The main story structure is Minato and Kushina are Naruto's parents, Kyuubi's attack, and Kyuubi's sealed within Naruto, but I have made some changes within the story.
1. Chapter 1-the clan of fox tamer

**This is my first try writing fanfiction. I haven't finished watching Naruto Shippuden but then I know the main story structure is like Minato and Kushina are Naruto's parents, Kyuubi's attack, and Kyuubi's sealed within Naruto. With this little information, I have written this fanfiction. Please don't forget to review because I would like to know what you guys think! Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Minato, Kushina or Kyuubi but I own Kiyoshi.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Ahhhh! Mi...nato...ahhhhh!" Kushina's hand was holding Minato's firmly. She was lying on a hospital bed, Minato was standing nervously beside her, and there were doctors and nurses busily working around her. The moment had finally arrived. She was going to give birth to her baby, the one they had been waiting excitedly for ten months.

Meanwhile in a huge cave that was miles away from Konoha, a man was having severe chest ache. At the moment the child in the Konoha hospital was born, a voice came out from the man's chest, saying, "He is finally born. I want him, let's go."

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The clan of fox tamer

Did as what the mysterious voice had ordered, the man set off immediately to complete the task. He knew he had a long journey to reach Konoha.

He was from the clan of fox tamer that lived in the Land of Earth. He owned short bright red hair, and he had been raising a beautiful red fox since he was five years old. He named the fox as Kyuubi and their relationship was just like Kiba and Akamaru.

Three years later, Kyuubi went missing when both of them were out to complete mission in the Land of River. He searched for his Kyuubi everyday and everywhere but just in vain.

Two more years had gone, when he was about to give up searching Kyuubi, then he at last found it in a cave in the Land of Wind.

_Kyuubi has grown bigger_, he thought and smiled, he felt so relieved seeing Kyuubi again.

He opened his arms, wanting to embrace Kyuubi, but Kyuubi was standing like it's going to attack him.

"Kyuubi, it's me! I am Kiyoshi don't you remember me?" the man shouted to Kyuubi when he saw Kyuubi was running toward him with an aggressive speed.

"Kyuubi!" As Kiyoshi didn't guard against Kyuubi's attack, he was being knocked away by Kyuubi's massive chakra and hit a tree.

"Kyuubi! What's wrong with you? Don't you remember my scent?" While coughing out blood, Kiyoshi was still trying to speak with Kyuubi.

"Shut up fool. Shut up and be my container, then I will spare your life." Standing in front of Kiyoshi, Kyuubi spoke.

"What? Your container?" Kiyoshi was totally stunned. _What did Kyuubi mean by container? And he spoke..._

"Yeah, my container. Normally I will kill those who have seen me, but because you were my master, and you did treat me well, so I decide to spare your life by making you as my container."

"Why? Why do you need a container? And why on earth you want me to be your container?" Kiyoshi still couldn't comprehend.

"Oh my poor little Kiyoshi, when the days you were not around me and I wandering alone, I had met many other beasts that were stronger than me. I was almost killed. That's the time I finally realized I was so weak. I yearned for power, great power to defeat other beasts to be the king. Fortunately, that's one time I had tried so hard and ultimately killed a beast with luck. To gain back my energy, I ate that beast's flesh and surprisingly I found that I had collected not only my energy, but also the chakra of the beast. From that day I have been eating beasts and shinobis' flesh to get chakra and power. You should be thankful because you were clever enough to treat me well, if not I will eat you, too." Kyuubi laughed, "So, it's the time for you to choose. You want to be eaten by me or be my container?" It was asking like it already knew Kiyoshi's answer.

"What will happen to me if I become your container?"

"Ha, I will only stay inside your body, and you will have to follow my instruction and orders to do things, and of course, you have to do exactly what I say." _Baka Kiyoshi. That's why I'd like to be my own master, you fool, _Kyuubi thought.

Kiyoshi frown, and said, "Well, I guess I have no choice. I don't want to be dead." He closed his eyes.

When Kyuubi invaded into his body, his appearance had begun to change. There were nine circles slowly appeared on his face, three circles on his forehead, two on his cheeks of both side, two on his earlobes, and two more on his nose and chin respectively.

The face was going to get a lot of attentions. He found a red cloak and red mask for himself to avoid unnecessary trouble, showing only two eyes.

Kyuubi always ordered him to do things, mostly because it didn't want to waste its own energy. As long as this container can do, Kyuubi would choose to sleep inside Kiyoshi's body.

Only if Kiyoshi disobeyed or failed to accomplish, Kyuubi would revolt in his body directly, so that Kiyoshi would be really painful in both mind and body and then begging for its mercy.

They had been living together in a body like this for three years. To live a no pain life, Kiyoshi did whatever Kyuubi had ordered, no matter killing people or stealing things. He also killed shinobis or beasts to supply their chakra to Kyuubi. As time passed by, Kiyoshi had slowly become a walking dead with extreme obedience.

Kiyoshi's peaceful life came to an end months ago. Kyuubi started to be irritable and lost its temper to Kiyoshi very easily and impatiently. From the words Kyuubi murmured, Kiyoshi was then known there was a very strong life forming in Konoha, a hidden village in the Land of Fire.

Since that day Kiyoshi had to suffer from Kyuubi's temper every day. At first, Kyuubi was very annoyed to the new life in Konoha, it often murmured to itself like thinking how to destroy that life. But then it's like it had figured out what to do, and it became so excited.

Kiyoshi would never ask Kyuubi what it's planning because he was assured that Kyuubi would say, "You fool, it's useless to tell you since you mortal will never understand."

Shortly, five days later when he was sleeping, he was being awakened by Kyuubi's excitement and bloodthirsty. That feeling was just like something was going to break out from his body.

"Let's go, let's go to Konoha, he is born. Your latest mission is to get the child for me!" Kyuubi spoke with an exceptional wicked voice.

While hurrying on his journey to Konoha, those flashbacks were playing on his mind. However, the flashbacks stopped at the moment they were standing at the border of Konoha, the valley of the end. They were almost there.

* * *

At the late night, a blond man woke up shortly after sensing a great power coming near to Konoha. As the Yondaime of Konoha, he had to ensure the safety of Konoha always, because Konoha nourished his people, his lover, and his new born son, Uzumaki Naruto.

He turned to kiss Kushina's forehead, and smiled seeing Kushina and Naruto that both slept deeply with same pose.

_No matter what is coming, I will defeat it for you both. _

Minato rushed toward the great power. In the deep side of Konoha's jungle, he stopped and hid behind a tree. He could feel the increase of his adrenaline. _The enemy this time is very, very strong._

* * *

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2-Kyuubi's attack

**Chapter 2  
**Kyuubi attack**  
**

Kiyoshi could feel somebody coming near to him. By sensing that person's power, _maybe the one coming is the Hokage, he is strong_, he thought. Kiyoshi slowed down his speed, stopping beneath a tree.

Minato was standing right in front of him, and his eyes were fixed on Kiyoshi. Both of them were staying silence for a while, like sensing how strong their opponent was.

"You are forbidden to come closer to Konoha, or I will fight you." Minato spoke first.

Kiyoshi measured Minato with his eyes, saying, "I don't want to cause troubles, I just want to take away the little child that was born five days ago."

_Naruto? He wants to take Naruto away?_ Minato frowned. "Why?" He still asked calmly.

"I was being ordered to take him away. I will go right after you give him to me." Kiyoshi answered emotionless.

"That's impossible, he is my son." Minato took out his Kunai while speaking with persistence.

_I see, so Kyuubi wants the Hokage's newborn son. But why?_ Kiyoshi realized that the fight between the Hokage and him was unavoidable. It was Kiyoshi's turn to frown. "I don't know that the child is your son... but even if he is your son, I still have to take him."

Suddenly, Kyuubi's voice echoed to the skies, "Stop speaking nonsense to him, do it now or I will do it by myself!"

Minato was shocked. _What power is that, it's too strong! The power is not coming from the man in front of me, who is that?_

Kiyoshi envisioned, if Kyuubi came out there would be hundreds of people to die, he would never want to see that happening. Kiyoshi was then staring at Minato, "Now you have heard it, give me your son or else there will be unnecessary casualties."

"Give you my Naruto, haha, even if I die I will not give him to you, too!" Minato teleported himself and took the first strike to attack Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi was a strong ninja, but if compared to Yondaime, Kiyoshi could be counted as weak. After exchanging few blows, Kiyoshi was already covered with scratches and got on the ground.

Minato stepped forward to take off Kiyoshi's mask, discovering the black circles on his face and red short hair which was a rare find.

"Who are you exactly?" Minato had a bad feeling. _Why there were circles on his face? And the red hair, it's just like Kushina's._

"Hmph, you are useless all the time. You should thank the child because his forming has changed my mind, if not I would have dumped you to find another container long time ago." Kyuubi's voice appeared once again.

_I see. He wanted to find someone to replace me. No wonder it didn't tell me, or maybe he was just being lazy to talk to me,_ Kiyoshi thought with a little sadness, _I miss my cute little Kyuubi, not this one._

"Who on earth are you?" Minato's sound became tough. _Why is Naruto's birth attracting them?!_

Kiyoshi lifted up his head, looking directly at Minato. Minato surprisingly found that the circles on Kiyoshi's face were turning red, slowly became fiery red, just like the circles were started burning.

"Brat, it is now my turn to fight with you. Be really careful because I am ten times, or even hundred times stronger than the one you fought just now." Kiyoshi was lying on the ground, and a virtual shadow of a nine-tailed fox revealed from Kiyoshi's back. The voice was coming from the fox, and it was gradually incarnated to be a real nine-tailed fox.

* * *

Kushina was dreaming.

She dreamt that she and Minato were standing at the Konoha's entrance gate. The sun was setting. Minato was showered in the golden sunlight, saying goodbye to her while smiling.

Kushina smiled gently, "Have a safe trip to do your mission, Minato. Naruto and I will be waiting for you at home."

Minato promised. At the moment Minato turned his back to go on his journey, the golden sunlight swapped to bloody red all of sudden. Kushina felt very uneasy like it was a sign that the journey would be deadly to Minato.

"Minato, come back! Please don't go!" Kushina screamed toward Minato.

Minato was walking away further and further, like he didn't hear Kushina. Then, thousands of Kunais and Shurikens were shooting toward Minato. Minato was fallen onto the ground with his spraying blood.

"Minato!" Kushina cried. She was awakened.

Naruto was crying loudly in his baby cot. Kushina wanted to comfort her baby, but she found that Minato was not sleeping beside her, he was gone.

"Minato? Minato! Where did you go?!" Kushina was terrified. _How come? Or the dream was true?_

"Minato!" Her precarious feeling was getting deeper. Ignoring her body that turned weak because of giving birth to Naruto, she hugged her crying Naruto and walked out of her house difficultly.

While coaxing Naruto, she saw a scene that increased her anxiety. She saw there was a flaming red shrouded in Konoha's woods far away. "Minato?" Kushina murmured. _Are you there to protect the village?  
_

The earth was shaking. The trees were toppling down. Konoha was trembling. The villagers were screaming, they thought it was earthquake happeing. By taking their families out of their houses at the middle of the night to open space, they saw it. It was a mountain-like nine-tailed fox, roaring toward Konoha.

* * *

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3-For our baby

Chapter 3

**For Our Baby**

"So this is your true shape!" Minato was really astounded. _Oh my...it's one of the tailed beasts, Kyuubi the nine-tailed! Why is Kyuubi coming after Naruto? He is just a newborn baby of mine!_ Minato started to ponder what he could do next to stop Kyuubi and save Konoha.

At this moment, one of Kyuubi's tails swept toward Minato while Minato was pondering. Kyuubi's whole body was covered by its massive chakra like a protective shell. It was hard to be harmed yet it was aggressive. Minato knew that he had to dodge the tail or else he would be flapped away and got severe injuries. "Shunshin no jutsu!" He teleported himself to where Kyuubi's tails couldn't reach.

Here, the fight between Minato and Kyuubi began.

* * *

Kushina was anxious to find Minato. The bad feeling of losing Minato was getting profound. She tried her best to find Sarutobi sensei, for the sake of protecting the crying Naruto when she was away. She also knew that she was not able to protect Naruto from harm as she was weak like an ordinary people.

"Kushina, you should stay and take care of Naruto, I will help Minato!" Sarutobi spoke to Kushina while hugging and coaxing Naruto.

Kushina knew the suggestion was actually better. She knew she wouldn't be able to help Minato with this body. She knew Sarutobi sensei was strong and he would be a good helper. However, she just couldn't get rid of the trepidation feeling. "Sensei, I am sorry but I have to go. Please take care of Naruto for me." Kushina smiled. She gathered up very few chakra, and moved while hoping that the remained chakra would be able to get her to Minato.

Sarutobi stared at the direction Kushina's leaving, and then doing the hand seals for summoning jutsu, "Anbu!"

"Yes, Sarutobi sama!"Fifteen Anbu appeared in front of Sarutobi immediately.

"I know I should not be the one calling you guys, but Yondaime is busy fighting with that mountain-like beast, I need you guys to follow Kushina and protect her, and join Yondaime to fight that thing when you guys see him, now, go!" Sarutobi gave order. Anbu was supposed to belong to Hokage, but in this kind of emergency situation, and Sarutobi was the previous Hokage-sama, thus it was an exception for Anbu to follow orders.

"Yes, Sarutobi sama!" They disappeared like they were not here before.

* * *

After a duel, Yondaime was already covered by wounds, yet Kyuubi seemed to have much chakra to fight. Gasped rapidly, Minato's chakra was left no more. _I cannot give up! Konoha, Kushina, and Naruto are depending on me! I won't let it to destroy them!_

Minato looked at Kyuubi and tried to calm his breath. He gathered his chakra once again, Minato teleported himself to the back of Kyuubi, and dodged away three of its tails. "Rasengan!" He aimed at Kyuubi's hindbrain.

"You are becoming slow, brat! Haha!" Kyuubi moved to the back of Minato in the blink of an eye. Minato was shocked. He used Shunshin no jutsu again and moved to the side of a remained tree, and facing Kyuubi. He saw that Kyuubi lifted up its head and opened his mouth. A black and round chakra ball was created in its mouth and was gathered to become bigger. It was a high-density chakra ball that could kill a person quick as a flash. The chakra ball was shooting toward Minato way too fast, and his chakra was not enough for him to leave the attack area.

_No! I can't die like this! No!_

Kyuubi's chakra ball was coming near to Minato, making the environment around Minato become very bright red in color. The bright red was irritated to Minato's eyes, so he closed his eyes, waiting for the ball to hit, but nothing happened.

Minato opened his eyes slightly, seeing not only the bright red, and also a beautiful body figure with long red hair standing in front of him. She blocked the hit for Minato. She was Kushina.

_Finally, I managed to reach Minato. _It was the very first thought appreared on Kushina's mind after getting hit. She coughed out blood and fell into Minato's arms.

"Kushina!" Words can't express how frightened Minato was. The one that lying in his arms was the woman he loved so much in the world. She was cheerful and energetic, yet there were only pale and weak left.

Kushina used her last strength, wanted to strentch out her hand to fondle Minato's face, but she failed. She looked into Minato's teary-eyed, and she smiled with blood bleeding out from her mouth continuosly. The Anbu and other Jounins joined the fight with Kyuubi, wanting to get some time for their Yondaime and his dearest wife. Minato held her hand tremblingly. "Kushina...no, Kushina, please don't leave me!" Minato cried out loud.

_Don't cry, my dear Minato. I am selfish because I don't have the courage to see you falling in front of me. I am sorry because I have to go first; I am sorry, we have promised that we have to be together until forever; I am sorry to my dear Naruto, too. I am a bad mommy as I will not be able to take care of you anymore. I am sorry..._The flashbacks of her entire life were passing through her mind very quickly. She had never regretted to fall in love with Minato. She knew she had married the best man in the world. He was gentle and sweet. The sense of security had stuck to her from the moment Minato saved her from Kumogakure's ninjas. After Minato got into her life, she had never felt loneliness again. He was so important to her. She couldn't imagine the life without him, and she couldn't imagine what would happen if Minato died in front of her. She knew she had to protect him. This was the way to protect her loved one, Minato.

Kushina smiled reviewing her whole life. Her mouth was moving, yet no words were being spoken.

"Kushina...Kushina! Hush, hush, don't talk and rest yourself, you will be fine Kushina!" Minato was so painful seeing Kushina like this. He felt like there was somebody pinching his heart and wanting to make it explode. While gazing at the shinobis that were fighting with Kyuubi, Minato gathered the rest of his chakra, and teleported himself by carrying Kushina's body away from the war between the beast and shinobis.

"Kushina...Why are you doing this...I am so sorry that I can't protect you, sorry..." Minato's tears fell as he spoke. He could see Kushina trying her effort not to close her eyes, but she was gone with a smile froze on her face. Minato recalled that Kushina used to say, "When we are growing old, you must not die before me! I know I won't be able to live the life without you Minato, thus I have to be the one to die first in our old age!" She made a funny face and laughed to end her great announce.

_My little silly, don't you know that I won't be able to live without you too..._

_But it is okay my Kushina, please wait for me. _

_I will go to your side right after I kill that beast that is going to harm our little Naruto._

_Oh my dear little Naruto, I am sorry. _

_You were just born yet you are going to become an orphan._

_Please forgive your daddy, Naruto._

_Daddy has to annihilate that Kyuubi, for the sake of you can live the world peacefully._

_Daddy has to eliminate that Kyuubi, as you are the one it wants._

_Daddy will not give it the chance to harm you, because you are the future of me and mommy._

Konoha was burning. Men were yelling, women and kids were screaming. All the shinobis' attacks were just like mosquito bites to Kyuubi. Kyuubi ignored the blows, started moving in Konoha town, and detected the place Naruto was located.

"Ha...Gotcha!" Kyuubi sensed that the child was inside the Hokage Residence, which was the building with the kanji for "Fire" printed on the roof.

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
